Necklace of Courage
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: The Triforce of Courage is missing...Link follows the leads to the Gerudo fortress, but ends up with a shifty proposition that might change his life... LinkxRuto
1. Lost

**Necklace of Courage**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hiyah! I was reading some Legend of Zelda fanfics, when I got inspired to do one of my own! 

**Warnings:** Slight AU, Mild Cussing, 3 Person POV, Spoiler for OoT

**Rating:** T (Just to be safe)

* * *

The sun burned hot upon his back as he sprinted across Hyrule fields, feeling the wind whisp through his sandy blonde hair, it tickling his long ears slightly as he looked towards the horizon. He knew he didn't have much time to get to the Gerudo's fortress, but he knew that when he got there, it was going to be hectic getting back out. Damn Ruto and her necklace. She was always losing things. Hopefully he would be able to find it. Afterall, it did have a piece of the triforce in it. He probably shouldn't have given it to her...but he thought that she and the other Zoras would be able to keep it safe in their kingdom. He supposed that he guessed wrong.

Slowing down, he looked around a big boulder to the guards that were there. Now where did Gerudo keep their valuables? Oh, yes...with the prisoners...and where did they keep them? In the heart of the compound, of course. Good grief.

The door behind him clanged shut as he quickly turned around to the guard that had just sent him into prison. "But, I can explain! I--"

"Save it for Abha. I don't want to hear it." She said with a toss of her hair, and left.

He sighed and let himself slide down to sit on the floor of his cell. He knew that he had to get that necklace back...but what he didn't know was what they were going to do to him in this cell...or if it was even being deliberated.

He looked around. There wasn't much to this cell. Just a bed, and some pots. Not even a window. He guessed that back when he had escaped before that they had gotten much smarter about where they placed their windows and such. And perhaps whom they put in which cell. That made him smirk a little bit, as he rose, dusted himself off, and sat on the bed. It was hard, but at least he could rest. He had been following leads ever since this morning...and frankly...he was tired.

Just as he was about to close his eyes...

"Well, hello...look at what we have here..." The dark, inky voice flowed over him like a chilling wind.

He looked up, and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Now...what kind of a tone is that to have with someone that is so similar to you?"

"A good one," He said, and sat up, wishing that they hadn't taken his sword from him. He looked into the red eyes of his copy. They were laughing at him. "Considering I'm only talking to a poor-made copy of myself."

The dark one frowned slightly, running a hand through his black hair, then he grinned again, and tilted his head to the side, eyeing Link with a smirk. "Well...if I'm only a poor-made copy of you...then how come I'm not in prison?"

Link sighed, and shook his head, "Do you have anything better to do than to taunt me?"

"Not really...Ganondorf has taken a certain...dislike to me lately...so I figured that I would come see a pseudo brother of mine. What do you think? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Pfft...you wish." He yawned a bit, and shook his head, trying to shake off the sleepy feeling that was growing over him.

"Well, then...I suppose I shall be off. It looks like you are on an 'important quest' yet again for some female that you will never have. I only hope that you find this precious item of Ruto's before I do...I would hate to know what would happen if my Master actually obtained the Triforce of Courage...wouldn't you?" The shadow of Link left, with a chuckle that seemed to stay in the air...making the whole world cold and icey.

Link tapped his head against the bars of the cell. "Great...now Hyrule is doomed...and once again I have to save it.. I should've never given her that necklace...and now I have to pay for it. Thanks alot...Ruto..."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Constructive criticism is welcome as well!**

**TBC**


	2. Apprehension

**Necklace of Courage**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**AN**: Well, here's the next chapter! I'm actually trying to update this thing as quickly as possible while the inspiration is still there! I hope that ya'll enjoy it!

**Warnings for This Chapter:** Slight AU, Original Character Entry, Spoilers...

**Rating for this Chapter:** K+

* * *

Ruto looked around her palace and sighed. When would Link get back? He had been gone for about a week now. She hoped that nothing had happened to him. For if anything had, she would go crazy. They were about to be married, afterall. She had just wished she hadn't have lost the necklace. She knew that it had something to do with the Goddesses...but she didn't know what.

Going out the back way, she sighed slightly, going for a dip in the water, feeling the coolness beginning to calm her. It felt so good to be in the water. She only hoped that Link would join her soon.

* * *

Link looked at the pitiful dish of bread in despair. He was hungry...damnit...and all they gave him was this?

He bit off a piece, making a face. It was slightly stale.

Just when he was getting to the cup of water that they had given him, a tall woman with two Gerudo body guards came into the room. He looked up at her...she was beautiful. Her ebony hair was tied in a high ponytail, flowing down her back, until it reached the top of the back of her thighs. Her crimson eyes flashed softly as she looked around, then looked at him, and smiled.

"Leave us..." She told her guards, and they left, standing out front.

She pulled up a stool, and sat before the bars of the cell, looking at him. "So...Vera told me that you were the famed Link...the Princess of the Zora's dog," she said, smirking slightly, running a hand through her hair, her eyes glinting softly.

"Yeah...but I'm no one's dog, lady. I just came here to get my fiancee's necklace. If you would give it back...then I won't bother you anymore." He stood up, gazing at her through the bars. "She has to be worried about me..."

"All in due time, Link." She smiled, and reached for a glass of water that she had beside of her, crossing her legs. "So, this fiancee of yours...what is she like?"

He shook his head. When would the questions end? He supposed that he could tell her a bit about himself...it couldn't hurt. "She's, as you said, the Princess of the Zoran Kingdom. She's very beautiful...and kindhearted. After I had helped her a long time ago...we fell in love...and now we are to be married." He looked at her tiredly, wanting to get out of there.

She smiled. "Do you know who I am, Link?"

He thought for a moment. "One of your guards said something about me talking to a woman named Abha..."

She nodded. "Yes, that's me. Were you impressed to see me at all when I walked in the door?"

He stammered slightly, not sure where this was leading. "A little...I mean, you were very aptly named..you are very beautiful..." He blushed very slightly when he said this, a fact that wasn't unknown to the Gerudan woman.

"Thankyou..." She stood up, and walked to the bars, though not too close to them, giving him an appraising look. She then shook her head slightly as if deciding not to say or do something, and then put the stool back, readying to leave.

"Hey! I want to get out of here! I told you what I'm here for! I'm not a threat to you...or your guards!"

She looked over her shoulder at him. "All in good time will I let you go... I just have a proposal for you ...that will have to wait until tomorrow..." She looked at the door...seeing the sun shine through it...late...in the day. She then looked back at him, her eyes almost...glowing somewhat. "See you then," She then walked out of the room, leaving the blonde once again to his thoughts.

* * *

**Constructive Critisism, Flames, Reviews, Accepted!**

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Lust

**Necklace of Courage**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Author's Note: Howdy. My muses seem to be working over time lately...so here's another chapter. This one is longer, and hopefully better than the other to. Thanks for the 1 review, by the way! I appreciated it, and I hope that this chapter works on some of the imagery issues that you gave me!

Warnings For This Chapter: NonConsentual Sex, Spoilers

Rating For This Chapter: M (Just to be safe, though it could probably be T)

* * *

Dark Link scanned the shadows of the compound of the Gerudo's Fortress, looking this way and that, only seeing soft shadows in the dark. It was so bloody hot in there. He just couldn't stand it. 'It's hard enough being a shadow...but wearing black in this heat sucks!'

He thought to himself as he scanned the shadows a bit more, finding a chest of drawers. Opened up the first one, he winced a little as he heard it creak and groan. 'Great, let's just wake up all of the guards at once, why don't we...' He muttered, as his crimson eyes glowed a bit brighter to let him see in the dim light that was in the room. He looked in the drawer...at first only seeing nothing, and then...a glint of something shown through. 'Ah hah!' He smiled, holding up the necklace...the triforce of Courage gleaming from it.

He then shut the drawer, and left, sinking into the shadows from whence he came.

* * *

Abha smiled softly, as she sat on her bed, feeling the softness of it. She enjoyed being the Queen of the Gerudo. It was nice, and somewhat relaxing, though she did have alot of responsibilities. She wondered what she would do if Link refused her offer. She could always take what she wanted from him. It wouldn't be too hard...but that was not her way either.

Biting her lip, she went to the mirror and looked at herself, picking up a brush, and beginning to comb her hair out, watching it gleam in the torchlight. She would wear it down for her and Link's meeting...maybe the sheer look of her with her hair down, and in a soft kimono-style robe would change his mind... This was important afterall...

"Miss Ozarus," one of her servants came in and bowed slightly.

"Yes, Vera?"

"Well, Ma'am...I'm here to report that the Necklace has vanished."

Abha turned around, her crimson eyes gleaming. "What? How! We had an around the clock watch on that area!" She fumed a bit...thinking...who had enough stealth to actually get by that much security? "Bring me Link. I'm going to have a talk with him." She said, smiling evilly. She would kill two birds, with one stone this way...and she had been wanting to talk to him anyway.

* * *

Link grumbled slightly, tapping against the walls. He knew in his adventures that sometimes one had to wait to get anywhere...but this was killing him. He looked longingly at his sword lying propped up against the table at the far side of the room. He wished that there was some way for him to get it. Then he might be able to pick the lock, break something, or whatever. As is...he wasn't making any progress.

Looking at his hands, he looked at his left ring finger, seeing a solid silver engagement band that both him and Ruto had. He remembered long ago helping her...he remembered carrying her around throughout the poisonous caverns...and helping her find the stone of water that she had been playing with. He had thought, even then, that she was beautiful...even though they were of different races. She had been a bit of a brat to begin with...talking haughtily to him..expecting him to do everything... but now...he just couldn't explain how he had come to fall in love with her. Everytime he looked into her eyes, it just seemed like he would get lost swimming in their dark pools... He sighed...and hoped that what the queen wanted wasn't too awful much...for he wanted to get back to the Zoran kingdom.

"Hey...get up." A voice said to him, as he heard the latch on the door unlock.

He stood up, and looked, seeing several Gerudan guards with speares aimed at him. "Let's go...Abha wants to see you." One said gruffly, and poked him with the spear. He grunted, and went with them, walking out into the night sky, which he hadn't seen in, what seemed ages. 'Oh Naryu, am I ever going to get out of here? Please protect me as I go and see the Queen...' He prayed, and was taken to a door that had a rough sketch of some sort of a symbol on it. One of the guards knocked, said something in Gerudan...and the door opened.

Link was led into a room that smelled of Ylang-ylang, and cinnamon...and was decorated with candles that were glowing. In the midst of this was a chair, facing another. They plopped him in the chair, and strapped his arms and legs down in it. 'Apparently...I'm not going anywhere...' he thought, as he looked around once more...seeing a bed, and a wooden door to the left, as well as a mirror with a vanity to the right. 'Was this the queen's bedroom?' He wondered to himself, his eyes growing a bit wider. He didn't like what he felt was getting ready to happen...though he didn't know what it would be.

After a little while, Abha strode into the room, making the candles flicker slightly as she did. She walked before him, and smiled, running her hand along his jaw, to his chin...in which he jerked away. She grinned even more, and looked up to her servants. "Leave us," she said, moving back, and sitting in her chair, crossing her legs...which gleamed as if they were oiled or something.

"What do you want," Link asked somewhat weakly, glaring at her. He didn't like this act...it was freaking him out a bit. Hi hands balled into fists as he looked at her...trying to keep his gaze chaste...though something in the air was making his blood flow...he knew that much...it had to be some sort of a spell.

"That I will tell you momentarily." She said, her voice pregnant with seductiveness, as she ran a hand through her silken ebony locks. "Explain to me...Link...this necklace that you saught after."

"Well...it has the Triforce of Courage in it...and I need to keep it away from the wrong hands at all costs!"

"That's what I thought. So you decided to come and steal it back for yourself, correct?" She asked, standing up again, and walking slowly behind him, running a hand through his hair, making him shiver.

"Y-yes...I am the keeper of it..." He felt his breath quicken...what was she doing?

"Well, I suppose you don't know who took it a moment ago, do you?" She asked, leaning down, and beginning to nibble on his left ear gently.

He shivered again, pulling his head away from her...but to no avail...she continued on his ear. "Someone took it! Oh no, Dark Link!" He said, though his alarm was masked by the blood that was rushing from his brain to...other areas...it was just...so hard to concentrate on her questions...he was beginning to feel like he wanted to tell her everything...

She smiled, looking at his flushing cheeks, and running a hand down to his chest. "Dark Link, hmm? I suppose he looks like you, but he's...well, darker, correct?"

He nodded, watching her, his blue eyes glinting slightly in the candle light.

"Alright...well, that helps alot..." She cooed in his ear again, and then walked around in front of him, and sat down once more. "Other than that...I have a proposition for you,"

He looked annoyed, and yet stressed at the same time...struggling with his emotions, and with his weaknesses. He was sweating slightly...as much as he could to keep...certain things...from becoming too riled up at the way that she was talking, acting, and looking. 'Goddess...why does she have to look so hot?' He asked himself as he looked at her again, in the eyes, "What's your proposition?" He asked...his voice getting a bit gruffer...much to his dismay.

"Well, as you know...Ganondorf is gone...and he didn't bear any heirs before he died." She waited for him to nod, and then she continued, "And you killed him...taking away that right to bear an heir."

"Yeah...and what's this have to do with anything?"

She smiled, and leaned over towards him, putting a hand on each of the arms of the chair, her face, her dark eyes gleaming at him, as she licked her full lips softly. "Well...I need you to help us Gerudo perpetuate our species. As the person that took away that availability to reproduce...I need you to take responsibility for that, and..." She leaned closer, letting him smell her scent, and whispered in to his ear. "...help me.."

He shivered once again, "A-and if I refuse?" He asked her, looking dead into her eyes.

"Well, things like that can be taken from you, you know..."

"I...I don't see how...I refuse---ahhhh..." He winced as she grabbed ahold of a certain part of his body, and squeezed.

She smiled, disrobing, and getting on his lap. "It doesn't look, or feel like you refuse, Link." She nipped his ear...as she disrobed him from his pants, and proceeded to have her way with him, with him gritting his teeth all the way, lulled by the smell taste, and feel of her amidst the flickering candlelight.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	4. Blood

**Necklace of Courage**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A.N.** Well, hello. I'm up to the fourth chapter! Yay! Anyway...reviews are welcome! They keep the sunshine going in Hyrule!

**Warnings For This Chapter:** Spoilers, Violence, Blood, Mild Cussing

**Rating For This Chapter:** M (Just to be safe)

* * *

Link was led back to his cell, sweaty, and tired. He couldn't believe what had just happened to him. He had been saving himself. Sitting down upon the bunk, he buried his face in his hands. What had he done? "Ruto...I'm so sorry..." He mumbled to himself..."I had no choice..." He sobbed softly. What would she say to him now? What would she do?

After a little while, he laid back down upon the cloth mattress and went to sleep, dark dreams overtaking him.

* * *

Shadow Link looked around. He was sure that this was the place... He checked his map. "Damnit..." He muttered as he looked at the waterfall in front of him. "There should be a way to--" he looked down at the insignia of the Royal family on the walkway he was on. "Hmm...the royal family, eh?" He sighed slightly. "Only the bloody song..." He had never remembered that thing, but he had always heard Link play some kind of a tune on his Ocarina every time that he came to one of these insignias...

"Hmm.." Sitting down on the inscription, he tried to remember..

"Hey, what are you doing here?" A female voice called up to him only about a level below him, almost causing him to fall.

He looked over, and saw Ruto, and shook his head. 'Now what...' He stood up, and looked at her, smirking slightly. "Well, that is my own business, isn't it? Besides, what would you be wanting with such information of my doings...don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes, right here...keeping hooligans like you from entering my kingdom!" She took a dive, and sprung back up behind him, punching towards him.

He smiled, and grabbed her arm as she swung it at them, sending them both into the rushing water.

Vera came in to see Link, and smiled at him. "The queen says that you can go...you conceived with her. Congratulations!" She reached up, and unlocked the cell door, standing to the side of it a little bit.

He looked at her with a sickened look. "Thanks alot."

"Hmph."

He got up, got his belongings, and went outside, going to the brink of the Gerudan fortress...and then making a mad dash for the Zoran Empire.

"Damnit, Dark! Let me go!"

Dark Link smirked as he kept on pushing Ruto down into the rocks as she was swimming. It was amazing to him that she couldn't swim very well, even though she was a Zoran. Weren't they supposed to be half-fish or something? He enjoyed the dark purple look of her blood as she kept on hitting the boulders under the water. It made it..pretty looking.

The river went in sort of a sharp left turn, and then went out under a tunnel in the rocks. Before the tunnel, the ebony-haired Link jumped up on Ruto, leaped off of her and landed on the bank. "See you later, sucker!" He then smirked, and began to make his way back up to the domain, stalling a moment to watch her seemingly lifeless body float downstream.

Link looked up, he had been running for about all day now, and he could now see the stream...with...something floating in it. "Hmm...that looks like...a Zora?" He ran faster, and went to the water's edge, panting, and catching the Zora. The water was all purple around it...it didn't look good. He turned it gingerly over, and gasped, recognizing her.

"Ruto..?" He ran a hand over her cold flesh softly. Her eyes were closed...and she didn't seem to be breathing. He felt for her pulse. She was alive...though badly wounded...her body showing many cuts and bruises.

Picking her up, he began to take her to her Kingdom...through the water way on the side of the hill, soft tears beginning to form in his eyes, as they shortly flowed from his face. He looked down at her face, seeing it paling in color, "I'm so sorry Ruto...I wish I knew--"

A laughter cut him off. It was shrill, and it was right in front of the side entrance. He looked up, towards the laughter, and sneered. "Dark! Get out of my way!"

"Hmm...no. I think that I want to stay here." He looked at Ruto and smirked. "Aww...what happened to her? Did she fall from the rocks or something? I can't imagine anyone wanting to do that to her!" He looked mock-outraged, and then laughed. "The bitch shouldn't have tried to knock me off of here, or she wouldn't have had any problems!"

"Dark! I swear to you that you will pay for what you have done to her!" Link gently put Ruto down, and put his cloak over her. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, and looked where Dark Link had stood. Instead, he saw himself face to face with him. His shadow's crimson eyes glowing hotly into his blue ones.

"I will pay...did you say?" Dark looked at him, and smirked lightly, putting his hand on Link's on the hilt of his sword. "I don't think so." He put his own sword up against Link's neck. "I think that you are coming with me, fairy boy." He knicked him with the blade, and they both vanished, traveling through the shadows.

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
